


The Gunman's Guilt

by GoldenCityBird



Series: GCB's Drabbles [3]
Category: Lackadaisy (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenCityBird/pseuds/GoldenCityBird
Summary: Calvin feels guilty while Rocky tries to make him feel better.





	The Gunman's Guilt

Calvin lay in his bed, silent, trying to forget the night before. He never killed anyone – he recited this lie again and again in his mind.

A single knock on the door broke the quiet. It opened by a crack – Rocky Rickaby peered around the frame.

“Go away,” said Calvin.

“Can you tell me what the problem is?” Rocky asked.

Calvin stayed quiet. Rocky approached him.

“Freckle, you can’t mope about all day. There’s work to be done.”

“I don’t want to do it.”

Rocky sat at the edge of the bed. “I owe you my life. Don’t you agree?”


End file.
